Neuromedin U (NMU) is a neuropeptide that is widely distributed in the gut and central nervous system, particularly in brain regions implicated in the control of feeding behavior. NMU belongs to the broad class of neuropeptides first isolated from porcine spinal cord and later from other species with potent activity on smooth muscle. One orphan receptor designated FM-3 (now NMUR1) was previously identified as a high affinity receptor of NMU, which is the subject of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/092,623 (filed Jul. 13, 1998) and International Patent Application No. PCT/US99/15941 (filed Jul. 13, 1999). NMU, when injected into the rat brain, caused a marked suppression of food intake. Thus it appears that ligands of neuromedin receptors have potential as drugs which modulate feeding and regulate weight. However, it is equally clear that NMUR1 is not the only receptor whose activity is responsible for eating behaviors.
It would be desirable to further identify and characterize other receptors whose ligands are potential drugs for eating disorders.